percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ersason219
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ersason21 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) -'[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|''Always in]] motionis the future' 01:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey uhm Ers. One of your pages still has a picture I've used on one of my own characters, so could you remove it? Archie:Being normal is overrated 05:16, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It's the User-blog on Ersa. Archie:Being normal is overrated 05:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ersa!!!!! it's your turn in LMS and btw your character is already in battle also read the previous chapters -love Extreme actually this is linda but whatever!Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 06:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) User Blog:Captin' Rin/First "The Grimms" and "The Agency" Plot Meeting **IMPORTANT** Go there please. Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 04:05, February 6, 2012 (UTC) TOL Invitation - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 11:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I finished it! I finished the Arena! It's done! All 20 chapters! Bladewood 01:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey ers! I read your chapter and it was good, but I have one small problem with something you had Kelsey say. As she is my self-insertion, she would most definitely not say h-e-double l to anyone no matter how mad she was. She also probably wouldn't call someone a sicko. Kelsey saying things like that is not in her nature (or mine for that matter). You should try to take things like that into consideration when writing a chapter for a collab. Other than that, the rest was very good. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 12:52, May 21, 2012 (UTC) LMS Hey Ers, I wanted to ask if you're in for the LMS sequels or want to just end your characters story in LMS and let other ppl be in the sequels? Answer soon plz - SWAG SWAG SWAG 18:41, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ers, I was wondering if you were still active here and if you were I wanted to know if you still in for The Olympian League collab cause I created the story page for the team you're in, click here. - SWAG SWAG SWAG 23:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I know ers. Ex already told me. I need to find out if he wants anything in particular to happen in my chapter first, and then I will write it. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. 11:42, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Get on Chatango AdiosΑrrivederchi 20:37, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, your turn for Last Man Standing. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Do your The Olympian League: Origins chap - HOTSWEXYSWAG 19:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) http://partyhub.chatango.com/ chap 3 was.... AMAZING 8DDDDDDD I can't wait till chap 4! Keep up the great work! :D Life is an idea thought up by the human race 13:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ers, we recently made a collab which is about the children of some members of the JLA and the Gods (the story is called Heroes) and I wanted to ask if you wanted to join. - Why do we fall sir? So we learn to pick ourselves back up. 21:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ers, could you do the page for your character of Heroes (Has to be a son/daughter of Hal Jordan (Green Lantern), Flash (Barry Allen) or Green Arrow (Oliver Wood)) and also, make a picture with the FaceYourManga creator cause well we need it for the Heroes page. - Why do we fall sir? So we learn to pick ourselves back up. 01:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ERS ERS ERS ERS ERS!!! GET BACK ON CHAT! LL'S FINALLY COMING ON!! Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 01:18, August 6, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the invitation, but I won't be joining any "clubs" or "leagues" til I get my stories upDJ's here -over and out 15:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Awaken the Legend Hey, I have a question: what's the difference between The Land of No Light and Never-Ending Land, and where are they in the world? And when we decide our two sections should we just edit the page or should we confirm with you first? -Amon/Noatak 17:33, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. -Amon/Noatak 17:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ersa! Sure, I'll accept the invitation. I'm just curious how you find out about me, considering I don't come here much. ^.^ 'Athletiger' Talk~Diana Chen 21:36, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I would be interested in joining. Is it original characters or characters from the actual series? [[User:Frodo the 9 fingered|'Frodo the 9 fingered']][[User Talk:Frodo the 9 fingered|'~Hobbits FTW']] 23:24, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I would be interested in joining the group, I'll be on the chat. - Hubris 00:40, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Got it! Tora Aichi, demigod of ___, god of strength. Lolz, I can't remember which god. 'Athletiger' Talk~Diana Chen 02:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey ersa! I completed the pages: Diana and Tora. Remind me, what's the god of strength again? 'Athletiger' Talk~Diana Chen 17:54, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I going online to the chat now. - Blaid 18:43, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey ers, i noticed a couple of spelling mistakes in the prologues; do you mind if I change it? Just wanted to get permission of editing other people's stuff. ^.^ 'Athletiger' Talk~Diana Chen 04:17, October 22, 2012 (UTC) hey ersa, would you go, like, crazy if I said I want to change my characters a little? As in; names and parents? if you stopped slaming your head against the keyboard, I was thinking CJ Hights (girl) and Chester Hights (boy) children of Nike, it's just that I need for them to be in a different "universe" that my stories. I'll make pages for them and send a link. DJ's here -don't stop the mojo 23:24, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Awaken The Legends: Titan's Rebirth Chapter One is complete, with a surprise Guest staring... - Blaid 00:53, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ers. I saw your AWL. Can I help out with the Land of No Light. I love any story involving Nyx. Light? Or Darkness? A bit of both perhaps? 10:57, October 27, 2012 (UTC) FAIL, you didn't switch the characters, did you want me to? ACCUSED OF PARTYING I'm there. -Amon/Noatak 15:10, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Does that mean I'm kicked off thes story Thesonofneptune101 ~Don't be stealin my swag 17:25, October 28, 2012 (UTC) CJ Hights (girl) and Chester Hights (boy) children of Nike -DJ (working on siggie) Hey Ers, can you switch me for someone else on Awaken the Legends? I have testing this week Mcleo1 (talk) 00:12, October 30, 2012 (UTC) youre awosme if a could learn how to follow people i would follow u :) I said that I know he came back to visit on chat one day, prolly about Febuary last year. That was the last I saw and heard of him. I could look to see when he last logged onto his account, if you'd like. Fail whaling here. 23:10, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you nominate me for best new user? Thesonofneptune101 ~My Swag is better than yours 03:25, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I have problem. Listen.once I tried to upload a pic & i tired twice,but there was an error. help me SILLYCOCONUT (talk) 00:19, November 5, 2012 (UTC)arte sup, (talk) I fixed it WHO'S THE BADDEST?! Re: Thanks! =) Ducksplash Γιος του Απόλλωνα 15:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm new. Just started on a fanfic, The Lost Raider.LordArgoz (talk) 12:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you remember my story? Lost Raider? Can you read it, and comment on it? LordArgoz (talk) 15:03, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi Em, sure. I don't know how to reply to a personal message on wikia, so I just add a comment here, I apologize for the inconvenience it might cause you, if this is the wrong place. Happy holiday seasons! PS: I'm Pastafarian and proud! The Great Donoteatme-Anti-cannibalism 13:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) hey ers, please, please, please tell me that just because i'm semi-active i'm still in the collab; i'm just really busy with homework. 'Athletiger' Talk~Diana Chen 02:31, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's perfectly fine. I was just getting on to ask you if you could move me down. My brain kinda died after exams... Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 02:45, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re Sure, I'd love to do a collab! It would make me more active here. owo Ducksplash Γιος του Απόλλωνα 20:09, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I think I missed you. x3 Ducksplash Γιος του Απόλλωνα 03:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I can actually get on right now. owo Ducksplash Γιος του Απόλλωνα 14:26, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, I have a lot to do today. x3 Ducksplash Γιος του Απόλλωνα 14:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I was a bit busy, I'll get back to righting a s soon as possible. Always good to have a little encouragement! Giantgnat (talk) 18:27, December 26, 2012 (UTC) So Ers, since you want to join, and I am co-head of the collab, you will write Chapter 5 if Rin doesn't write it by friday. If she does you will write Chapter 6. So get caught up on your reading and happy writng :) . [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 04:11, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm simply LOVIN' this wiki! And yeah, I'd love to do any collaberation with you. Cheers! Giantgnat (talk) 06:39, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey ers, wanna join my collab? An Odyssey The Creator 11:48, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'd love to The Creator 13:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, the collab looks good - I'll join if you want. The Creator 16:47, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Insult Excuse me, where have I insulted you? I do not recall that. All I claimed was that something without the Titan is irrelevant, last I checked Awaken The Legends centers on a threat basis of Gaia and the Titans, therefore I did not include Awaken The Legends in that sentence, excuse me if it sounded like that. - Blaid 18:48, December 28, 2012 (UTC) *And evidently it shows how little you know about me if you believe that, regardless I am taking Titan's rebirth with me, I got bored of ATL because it makes no sense and is filled with impossibilities. *You are under the definite illusion that Protogenos would care about humanity or the Gods? The Protogenos can only be judged by the actions of other Protogenos, have you seen what first generation Protogenos are like? Gaia hates the Olympians, Chronos rules time and space, Tartaros is willing to jail God or Titan, Human or Monster. Ouranos only cares about ruling, and - sorry to break your bubble - has been torn into so many pieces that he may have well have faded, the sky doesn't need a consciousness. *Erebus enjoys personifying the Underworld and its walls, regardless of either Hades or Iapetus ruling it. Nyx and Hemera will rise and fall, be night and day, and care little for what goes on so long as they continue their cycle. Eros is only interest in intimate relationships and causing them, as for Chaos... if you get him involve he'll just end everything before joining with the Protogenos and starting everything again. *Allow me to be blunt and honest, the entire series makes no sense and is a waste of time, Protogenos siding with the Olympians? A Demi-Titan Army? Don't make me laugh, when sealed in Tartaros no manifestation of that deity can leave, Coeus was the only exception because the changing of seasons caused by Demeter's Grief and technically without Mount Othrys and Kronos at full power the Titans are described as little more than divine Giants or Godly Monsters. Without their King, they are not Gods, just extremely powerful Immortals. *Additionally, I cannot work with more than one person for any length of time because - no offense - I hate humans and socializing, so really Erason you've done me a favor and not just because you took me off a sinking ship. I suppose I should thank you. - Blaid 04:27, December 29, 2012 (UTC) **And once again you are under the distinct illusion that I care? That is an illusion, when I get bored about something I no longer hold any emotional attachments, I have spoken with a friend of mind - who is a heavy follower of Greek Myth and a Percy Jackson fan - and he said, rather plainly, that the Protogenos getting up and bumping fists with the Olympians is '''impossible'. For a number of educated facts, that I will prove to you: *# If the Olympians were to awaken even a single Protogenos they would have to worry about one thing: leadership, these are Protogenos, not Gods or Titans. A Protogenos has the power to destroy all the Titans at once, incidentally they have the power to crush the Olympians under thumb with a dismissive action, they are not only the strongest but the oldest and therefore most intelligent divine beings. They would make Athena look like a prodigious kindergartener in comparison, they would make Ares look like an ant warrior, they would make Zeus look like a flickering candle. A Protogenos' power IS complete, they won't obey anyone except something stronger, only Chaos deserved that much respect. Why do you think that Tartarus and Erebus didn't give f-all when Ouranus was in charge? Why do you think they don't bother to help while Gaia is in charge. *# The personalities of a Deity only stays awake or awakens when they have something binding themselves to the physical domain, and let us be honest - Erebus is the walls of the Underworld and Nyx is night, they don't have the hardest jobs and so why would they need to be awake for them? *# Another point is that Rick Riordan announced to fans that other Protogenos getting up or appearing is incredibly unlikely, Protogenos are anchored into reality by their domains: Gaia = the Earth, Chaos = the Universe, Tartarus = the Voids and gaps in the Universe. Not even Gaia is fully awake in his series and he said that if she were to awaken with all her divine powers, the Olympians would end right there - game over, because only SHE in the Heroes of Olympus Arc can uproot Olympus and destroy the Gods and she can do it standing on any part of the Universe because the place the Olympians makes her home is HER DOMAIN. Sorry to burst your bubble, fans, but Riordan has zero intent of actually allowing Gaia to awaken and reform to that extent. Sorry. *# This draws back to my original point. The Olympians awaken the Protogenos, then what? They will have a massive war on their hands and one they won't win, Zeus would never agree to awaken a single Protogenos because they will take his throne from him and dash his brains on the mountainside of Mount Olympus, if you believe Zeus will think differently then you don't know Zeus at all - he is a paranoid and vengeful King just like his father and grandfather. *# Also, you have the grand illusion to bring back Ouranos, do you any idea how caught I was between fury and disbelieving laughter when I heard that? Ouranos returns and the first thing he does is make up with Gaia, shackle his sons and... oh blow up Zeus and the Olympians. This is Ouranos we're talking about! If Kronos is Saint Michael, then Ouranos is the Source of all Evil, that is their comparison. There is no bargaining with Ouranos, no bartering with him and no allying with him for personal gain, Ouranos is pure divine evil and he won't even think about the Olympians' defiance - just crush it whole. *# Finally, the real philosopher aspect. You are trying to change the canonical story-line and mythology to your own whims on a massive scale. You may as well write you're own book on Greek myth in the modern day, even Riordan included the main characters of the Percy Jackson series in his Heroes of Olympus series for the sake of continuity, you have not done this. Chiron and all the Gods sound OOC, there is no mention of Percy Jackson or Jason Grace, Camp Halfblood (despite its magical defenses and Demi-God and mythical defenders) has been burnt to the ground by an army that cannot possibly exist and caused a GOD to get involved with its defense when Gods don't interact with the problems of humans or Demi-Gods. Dionysus didn't help in the defense during Battle of the Labyrinth, and Zeus forbid all Gods from interacting with humans last I checked, withdrawing from humanity. These facts HAVE NOT been explained, nor the importance of any of these New Demi-Gods, how could there be Demi-Titans when the acceptable Humanity to the Titans was cast into Tartarus with them after their defeat? The Titans HATE the modern humans. And let me be blunt, I am not speaking negatively about your idea because I've been kicked off it, I have been building this up for awhile and dropping hints of impossible events that you seemed to have ignored. Thanatos adopted a son for example, Thanatos only cares about his job and his brother: Hypnos, that is it and that is the reason why he has no Demi-God children nor a Cabin at Camp Halfblood- Dah. Even my ten year old cousin knew that, it was an obvious flaw that shows how far off the beaten canon track you have flown, you can't even be considered writing a Percy Jackson fanfiction anymore because you have torn down the canonical guidelines that the fanfiction is based off! **All the same I am glad to have been let off this madness and it now allows me an outsider's viewpoint, if I judge the same from the outside as I did from the inside then I will report the story as a Mary-sue and a breach of everything fanon. I have been a fanfiction writer and fanfiction Admin on Wiki sites for 11 years, I know what I'm talking about, I fought in the fanfiction wars on the Kingdom Hearts fanfiction wiki and for a time I was on the wrong side oppressing ideas. I learned my lesson and learned where to draw the line in fanfiction. I leave you these words, I will not take any more comments regarding raised voices or rudeness, these will be ignored as I continue my observation. - Blaid 16:58, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ***And your point is? Are you still under the illusion that your words have any relevant meaning or point? That you are actually getting under my skin? You seem to embody exactly what it is to be human, utter weakness and complete arrogance, constructed in frail self-righteousness. You are master of nothing, and by obvious calculation, never will be. You are so very much a plain, simple human, cattle. That is all. Tell me, if my personal thoughts are that humans are garbage, bubbles rising and fulling in the muck - tell me, do you think anything of a puddle of mud when you kick it? If you are but a bubble in the muck to me, do you think your boring words will get a rise out of me, the most you do is dirty my boots. - Blaid 23:45, December 29, 2 (UTC) ***Erm...Blaid? Hello, I have read through the rest of the messages that you have left Erasan29, and personally I think its just impolite and rude. Do you really feel so insecure about your own writing skills you are putting down someones elses? Nobody's fiction is ever perfect! You cannot base something pureley on fact, as FANFICTION is about writing something, which is your own taken on something, or an idea that has sprouted from your mind. Anyway, the idea of writing is coming from the imagination, our own heads, so basically you are just saying that all writers individual ideas are not based on fact. Just look at the Harry Potter series, one of the best selling series of all times. And most of it is '''not '''based on fac''t. I'm just saying this as an outsider, what I belive you said was unacceptable and it doesn't matter if you put me down, or place blame one me. What you are doing is WRONG! (And just for the fact, I think Ersason's writing is great!) DaughterofAchelois (talk) 23:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ***And guess what, Daughter? Given my unleashing of my primal emotions and my hatred of humanity up to this point, I have to say that. Hm, '''I care not'. Anyway, what mortal is next destined for the flames!? - Blaid 00:11, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ***Hello again Blaid, such riveting words that you have thrust upon me, and to paraphrase your words, I care not for your mumbo jumbo you can release all of what you want to upon me and trust me, your words will not hurt me! Behind me, you may not realise is a support system you see, and its wonderful. Anyways, you are impling that we are below you, and your not worthy enough. THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP REPLING? Is it for a shred of dignity? DaughterofAchelois (talk) 00:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ***You are funny, Daughter, but no it isn't for any form of Dignity or point making. My reasons are quite simple, I do so because I can, humans need reasons to do something but not I. If I were to be anything, I shall be Isfet or Apophis, random and unpredictable chaos. Humans pride themselves on Order, but Chaos is not made, it just stirs the pot and looks down on all the pawns on the Chess board. I am cruel, I am malicious, I enjoy watching human adults begging, I enjoy human suffering. I just stir the pot, your the people drinking it, and I thank you; it is very entertaining to watch how flustered you get. - Blaid 00:26, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ***Hi! Again! Nice to know that your repling, oh how much i have missed it! Nice to know your mixing it up with a bit of Egyptian in there. One world don't let Zeus see it...he doesn't like the Egyptians! its nice to know your actually putting effort into what you reply in, i'm enjoying it, truly. Now however much I am enjoying your rants, its nice, I am truly happy, my mind is bursting with ideas. Nice to know that your even putting things in bold... Now for my reply. Hello Blaid, by the way I don't drink, and when in Hades would I get flustered, one thing about Gods and people like you, I overestimate so much, but one thing about Gods is that they all have a downfall, one way or another, no matter how much your say to me, or to anybody else its not going to work. Oh and By the way Do you realise that Ers is a featured user and everyone actually likes him on the Wiki? Yes then? Okay Buh-Bye!! DaughterofAchelois (talk) 00:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Ahh I see..so you're called Hazel or Rin now? Jk.One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 09:15, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ahahaha. Anyways I'm editing somethings on Holo. Wanna help? I'll be on the holo chatroom :)One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 12:46, December 29, 2012 (UTC) i need help editing my character page Silas Corvin can you help. In Reply Thanks for asking, however, I have moved on from here for the time being (but don't think I will not do something again in the future!), and I'm focusing my efforts in a different field for both school, my personal sanity, and because I enjoy digging through my legos still =3 Again, thanks for asking, - AuRon Didn't get to it I had to leave shortly after you, so I didn't get to it. Sorry, I'll help you again once I get back, though. Here's the template: Fail whaling here. 16:29, December 29, 2012 (UTC) sorry to bother you but i think i miht need your help again.Anamantiumninja (talk) 19:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC)anamantiumninja Hey Ers, can you come on chat? The Creator 19:35, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Reason Now, now. If I wanted you never to write on this Wiki again, I would call in some favors. It is coming up to the new year, I play nice enough during the year and it is sickeningly disgusting and I hate it, do you know what its like living life with disgusting humans with their prance arrogance and having to bow your head to them day in and day out? It is tiresome and stressful work, masks have their place but I've smashed mine, so you're just going to have to put up with a cruel and malicious Immortal entity that wishes humanity into the darkest and fieriest abyss possible. BTW, I enjoy S&M so I don't think I'd complain burning to a painful piece of charcoal. - Blaid 00:09, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I remember trying to write that, although, it went by a different name... -AuRon Hey, Ers~ Could you have your characters for Bello Dorum done by the first? That'd be sweet. Thanks, Fail whaling here. 15:18, December 30, 2012 (UTC) go on chat. The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 16:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming to the Wiki, Ers! I look forward to getting to know you! :3 Just hit me up on my talk page if you've got any news/questions/suggestions...lol...look at me, acting like I'm an admin and what not! :D Well...adios! :) PowerSaint (talk) 20:04, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Oy Ers, for the Powers beyond the Demigod Collab, could I hace the halucikinesis power? TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON (talk) 20:51, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Oy, do you wanna join the New Dark Circle collab? TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON (talk) 17:24, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, right now were just trying to get people to join the OC club then Kari and I are going to pick some writers to come up with plot ideas. TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON (talk) 22:38, January 3, 2013 (UTC) thanks for the welcome Ers, feel free to shorten my username however you feel like it if I need anything it may be a suggestion about a couple of demigods I'm still planning the divine parents being Phobetor (personification of nightmares) and Amphictyonis (I think I spelled that right, but she's the goddess of wine and frienchsip between nations)the suggestions being more for Phobetor's kid and how much power should/could be inherated. Phobetor is the personification of nightmares and can appear in the mortal world as animals or monsters & can change forms to interact with mortals...so I'm not too sure if the demigod would inherate the shapeshifting and/or causing general fear amongst others Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:53, January 4, 2013 (UTC) sounds good for Phobetor's kid & I'll need to look at what sort of powers Mr. D's kids have, the bringing people together part sounds good (I was honestly thinking of writing a story with Amphictyonis' kid going on a quest to try and unite Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, before the events of Percy Jackson, obviously it won't end well) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:05, January 4, 2013 (UTC) yep yeah, im still in.loyalty is everything (talk) 21:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC) hey, just letting you know if you haven't seen yet, but Ben and Lillian are both done (mostly) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:52, January 5, 2013 (UTC) check out my story Storm BringerAnamantiumninja (talk) 06:24, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Anamantiumninja so the demigod child of Honos has been made, I'll work on the child of Janus tomorrow and then I'm thinking of a third demigod who will be the child of Fraus (then I'll pick another Greek god/goddess to make a demigod for) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:00, January 7, 2013 (UTC) I agree Anamantiumninja (talk) 02:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC)Anamantiumninja Oy ers! You never got back to me. Are you interested in writing in the DC ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk) 15:06, January 12, 2013 (UTC) you wanted me to leave you a message when I saw your message, um, hi? --- тнɛ ωɛιя∂ɢιяℓ [of Artemis| [ βα∂ɛ + Ƭσм Ƙαʋℓιтʓ ♥ ]] 15:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Powers & Abilities as the subject/headline suggests I'm wondering if I've given my characters proper/acceptable powers & abilities or what kinds of powers/abilities would be expected from them mostly I'm wondering what kinds of powers/abilities would: Children of Honos have (see Blair Armstrong) Children of Janus have (see Faust Grenze) & I'm wondering how the other four characters are progressing Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright that's good. I'll fill you in on the plot details. The DC leaders were decided. Aubrey Katmin, Julian Spiros, Xaro Lehtz The basic plot is as follows: Phillip King (The current leader) is contacted by a Phillip from 30 years in an apoctolyptic future. The future Phillip then tells the present Phillip that he needs to resign as leader and instructs the rest of the DC of certain events they cannot allow to happen. -Insert various events you or any of the other writers come up with-. The main villain is a hitler like leader of a radical demigod group intents on making a democracy. She is the daughter of Hecate and she will have some awesome name we need to decide. Yep, so give me feedback and such ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk) 01:37, January 13, 2013 (UTC) hey Ers. Just wandering if you still have plans on holo or anything...One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 05:05, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Go on chat. I be lonely. The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 13:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) can you help me, im planning on writing another story.Anamantiumninja (talk) 02:06, January 14, 2013 (UTC)Anamantiumninja Really? Okay wow didn't know we were still doing that. So umm what should I write about? We never realy discussed how this story would go. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 03:11, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you think you could help me come up with a quest prophecy for Diplomacy: Impossible? I really have no idea how to go about making a prophecy, so yeah... Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:41, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Great, thanksAnamantiumninja (talk) 00:55, January 16, 2013 (UTC)''Anam '' Ok yeah I already read the chapter yesterday and you sent me a message saying it was my turn to write a chapter. So let me repeat my question: What do you want me to write about? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 01:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Tower Of The Gods ch 1: Fight for the flagThis is the first chapter for my new story tell me what I need to improve on and any mistakes I made.Anamantiumninja (talk) 19:39, January 18, 2013 (UTC)Anam Alright, so these are some of the events that will occur in the story. *The DC needs to reinstate the mist into the world *Stop a bomb from detonating in New Athens (A city created by Demigods and their offspring, similar to New Rome) *Stop a mass prison break in Tartarus. *Stop an assasination attempt on "The Witch somthing or other". *Jorah Davos will merge with Typhon and the DC will have to combat it. ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk) 18:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers, does Two Hells take place in ancient times or modern? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 19:59, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright I finished the chapter: Two Councils, One Meeting. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) No, I'm not active here anymore, sorry. тнɛ ωɛιя∂ɢιяℓ [of Artemis| [ βα∂ɛ + Ƭσм Ƙαʋℓιтʓ ♥ ]] 09:14, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers, meet me on chat. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 21:16, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Het Ers, so I was wondering if I should make a blog for the members of Two Hells. We need to discuss overall plot and have everyone create characters. Say the word and I'll have it done. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 04:45, February 2, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 21:51, February 6, 2013 (UTC) From Shadows Birth In the beginning there was nothing. Only Shadow existed. From Shadow the twins Alava and Iretamva were born. Shadow smiled kindly down on her children, and watched them as they created a world, Eraht, that they could rule over. Iretamva, the eldest of the two, created a quill and wrote it into existence. Alava grew jealous of Iretamva and devised against him, confiding in their mother, who without realizing what she was doing lured Iretamva into a cavern deep beneath Eraht. Alava had tricked Shadow into doing this, and after she also unknowingly took Iretamva’s quill from him and trapped him in the cave, she realised what she had done and was unable to undo what she had done, for she had written it into reality with the quill of Iretamva. Because she could not save him she gave him a purpose; to escape from the cavern on the seventh era of the seventh age and fight with Alava and either defeat him forever or be defeated by him. When Shadow realised what she had done she also banished Alava from the lands of Eraht where she now took up her abode, waiting for the arise of Iretamva. When Shadow took up home in the lands of Eraht she also bore to no father the Aestia, a race of mortals that were destined never to die of natural causes, but only in battle. These Aestia became Gods upon their brother’s world and ruled over it fairly and with great justice. Shadow gave each of her children a gift each, the eldest, Thae, receiving the quill of Iretamva and the role of Aestia of Creation. With this quill she wrote into Eraht the creatures plants and men. Thae created these men to be monarchs and lords upon Eraht. The Aestia took up residence in the clouds above the mountains called Isava and created a council between the seven Aestia, four having the forms or women and the rest men. While the Aestia sat in their home in the heavens the first era, the era of life, ended and Alava walked in exile across the starlit plains of nothing. Alava took sight of Eraht and took sudden hate and despise for this land of peace and justice, wanting to either take it for himself or destroy it all and his brother deep within the caverns below the great realm of Aiya. Alava hid himself behind the great mountains of the East and built himself a hammer made from the fiery forges of a great volcano. With the heat from the fires cooled by the water of the sea he crafted a mighty hammer of obsidian, powerful enough to crack open the earth. With this Alava went to Isava and bade war on the Aestia. He beat them in a mighty battle, in which the throne of Thae was toppled and the Aestia went into hiding to build up their strength to fight their brother. Meanwhile Alava took his hammer and laid a mighty blow to Eraht, shattering it to into islands. When the Aestia came out of hiding they lay death down on Alava, but he escaped, and bore the Altrao, Gods of evil and despair with a mortal mother. The Aestia created themselves a home anew, this was called Guderheim. The Creator 19:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Regarding the awards... I think we should have another meeting, do you agree? -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 21:37, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Those ideas sound pretty cool, Ers. I like the interview idea especially. :) -LeafwhiskerStipulevibrissa 00:02, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Voting How many people have voted as of now? Like a Rainbow. 02:23, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, your review is up http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:World_War_Demigod. Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 16:44, March 2, 2013 (UTC) no idea what to call this its jay. whos next up for th Awaken the ledgends (land of love, land of no light) collab? im a little lost...loyalty is everything (talk) 22:11, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ers I had already asked Zeus could my chapter be later on because I have no computer until tommorow. Kid Neptune ~~ Got My lil Pikachu here 22:35, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey is Rin still apart of Two Hells? She created a character but her name's not on the chapter list. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 22:57, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ers. I was just looking at the pages under my category and I saw this Distant Memory in the Stars. Do you still reamember this story? I missed it so much.One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 09:27, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey chat? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 23:00, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Cabin Charlemagne Gwyn. I'm thinking of a pretty small cabin, blue and white, and um, projects calming thoughts inside one's mind once they get near it or enter the cabin....? [[User:Storm_wolf01|'I come with my own background music.'''--Arianwen Rime]] 11:26, March 16, 2013 (UTC)